El amor de un padre
by KatnissSakura
Summary: Ser jefe de familia no es una tarea de sencilla, ser un padre de familia mucho menos. ¿Quién dijo que era sencillo?
1. El amor de un padre

**Hola, este especial es por el día del padre a petición de Gaby Chanii, espero te guste que la verdad…no sé. XD**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **El amor de un padre.**

No sé cómo pasó esto, no sé qué está pasando.

Ayer todo era paz y alegría, festejábamos el séptimo aniversario de la batalla contra Drago e hicimos un celebración en honor a mi padre Estoico, quien lamentablemente cayó en esa batalla; habíamos empezado con un pequeño homenaje cerca de la escultura que hicimos en su honor, donde hubo desde emotivos discursos, lágrimas y risas al recordar quién había sido él.

Como vikingos estamos acostumbrados a celebrar generalmente por cualquier cosa y en honor a él hicimos una fiesta; esas fiestas las veníamos celebrando desde el primer aniversario, ya que la gente de Berk decía querer tener algún tipo de motivación y querían recordar a mi padre con alegría, además de poner el pretexto de que también debíamos celebrar otro año desde que me convertí en jefe.

Fue para mí muy satisfactorio saber que el pueblo amaba a mi padre de esa manera y que también que piensen que hago un buen trabajo. Estos años han pasado rápido, tuve que aprender a manejar el pueblo y dividir las tareas para darme tiempo para lo que a mí me gusta hacer, gracias a la ayuda de mi madre, que ha estado desde entonces para mí, Bocón, que es como mi segundo padre, mi mejor amigo Chimuelo y mi esposa Astrid, la segunda al mando, he logrado hacer todo lo que he querido y Berk ha prosperado.

Pero ahora sí que no sé qué está pasando.

Veo fijamente hacia la entrada del gran salón, una gran cantidad de gente y dragones se encuentran afuera y a mi parecer no se ven nada bien.

— ¡Bocón!... ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tienes?

Mi amigo al igual que su dragón se ven algo pálidos, Bocón se toca el estómago y tienen el semblante extraño, como si se quisieran desmayar.

—Me duele la barriga. —Se quejó poniéndose incluso algo verde.

Y no sólo él, parece ser que la mayoría de los vikingos también, algunas mujeres y hombres, que al parecer se ven bien, están atendiéndolos junto con algunos dragones.

— ¿Qué comiste? —Le pregunto preocupado a mi amigo.

—Sólo te diré que no comí nada de lo que preparó tu mujer para acortar la lista. —Bocón empezó a hacer muecas tal parece que iba a devolver lo que había comido y bebido ayer.

Rápidamente me alejé, lo bueno que Bocón tuvo la energía suficiente para salir corriendo hacia unos arbustos y devolver todo ese asqueroso revolvedero de comida a medio procesar.

Chimuelo que estaba a mi lado, tragó algo de saliva, no parecía estarse saboreando lo que Bocón devolvía, pero…vi que de repente empezó a hacer esos ruidos cuando regurgita la comida.

— ¡Guaa! Chimuelo. —Me quejé por semejante cantidad de comida que devolvió, pero no parecía ser normal tenía una coloración extraña. — ¡Ay no!

Chimuelo se dejó caer, ¡no podía ser!, creo que lo que mi amigo tenía era lo mismo que los demás dragones y vikingos… creo que estamos en medio de una epidemia.

—Dioses, ¿qué ocurre?

—Papá… ¿Qué les pasa a todos?

Me giré para ver a aquellas dos personas que me habían hablado, Astrid estaba horrorizada por el escenario que teníamos frente a nosotros, mientras que mi pequeño hijo Hikke, de 5 años de edad; veía con horror como Chimuelo había decaído.

— ¿Está enfermo Chimuelo, papá? —Preguntó poniéndose a un lado de mi dragón.

—Sí, Hikke… al parecer muchos enfermaron.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? —Preguntó Astrid acariciando a Chimuelo.

—Creo que debe ser algo que comieron. —Patapez llegó con un libro de botánica, tal parece que mi amigo se estaba preparando para esta emergencia. —O también puede ser viral.

—Pues ni modo, debemos ponernos en cuarentena e investigar qué es lo que les está causando esto.

—Más vale que sí. —Dijo mi gordo amigo.

Noté que estaba algo sudoroso… ¿Podría ser qué él también estuviera enfermo?

— ¡Mi panza!, ¡mi panza! —Patán venía corriendo a lo lejos y al parecer él también estaba enfermo.

—No se vale. —Escuché a Brutilda por el otro extremo. — ¿Quién nos hizo está broma tan pesada?

Llevaba arrastrando a Brutacio quien al parecer se venía quejando de igual manera por el dolor.

—Esto es grave. —Me alertó Astrid. —Iré a buscar a Tormenta, debes dar el aviso.

Era cierto, debía dar el anuncio y separar a los que estaban bien a los que estaba mal, subí las escaleras del gran salón para dar el anuncio, viendo desde ahí a toda la multitud noté que mi madre se encontraba ya atendiendo a unos cuantos vikingos.

Astrid y Hikke habían encontrado a Tormenta la cual estaba decaída junto con los dragones de nuestros amigos. La situación sí que estaba grave.

—Amigos, no sé qué estaba pasando ni lo que tienen, declaramos Berk bajo un estado de cuarentena, niños, ancianos que se encuentren bien deben regresar a sus hogares, dragones que estén bien deben ir al hangar, no deben de salir hasta que sepamos lo qué pasa; mujeres y hombres que se encuentren en perfecto estado de salud vamos a ayudar a los vikingos y Dragones, empezando por meterlos al gran salón.

La gente rápidamente obedeció y ayudó a todos los convalecientes a entrar en el recinto, una vez adentro los acomodamos de tal manera que se pudieran relajar y nos permitieran atenderlos.

Gothi, que era una de las ancianas que se encontraba bien se negó a irse y nos ayudó, la dejé quedarse ya que era la curandera y la mujer más sabia de Berk, ella sabría determinar qué es lo qué pasaba.

Astrid, fue a dejar a nuestro hijo a nuestra casa y no dudo en regresar para ayudar, al cabo de unas horas teníamos a todos nuestros amigos acomodados y atendidos.

Pero había otras tareas que hacer en Berk, no podía descuidarlas, dejamos a los enfermos a cargo de las mujeres y Astrid, mi madre, otros vikingos y yo atendimos las demás tareas, desde acarrear las ovejas, ver los sembradíos, recoger todo el desastre de la fiesta.

Pasado el mediodía al parecer ya estaba todo en orden, podíamos tener un momento para descansar.

—Hiccup, ayúdanos con esto.

Astrid con mi madre trataban de empujar una carreta llena de tierra, tal parece que sólo querían orillarla para que no estorbara en el camino, fui en su auxilio y entre los tres logramos moverla.

Exhaustos y cansados celebramos internamente haber acabado con las tareas, tanto mi madre como Astrid estaban sudorosas, el sol estaba algo fuerte para esa época del año.

—Descansemos, vayamos a beber algo. —Invitó mi madre.

Yo asentí y miré a Astrid para saber si nos acompañaría o se pasaría a ver a Hikke, pero la noté algo extraña, estaba más pálida de lo normal y se veía que estaba más exhausta que nosotros dos.

—Mi lady… ¿Estás bien?

Parecía querer hacerse la fuerte, pero muy dentro de ella no podía y terminó por decirme que "no" con la cabeza, extrañamente puso una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, como si tuviera algo que le doliera mucho por dentro, me estaba espantando, se acercó lentamente a mí y se apoyó en mi pecho como si tratará así de contener el dolor.

—No me siento bien. —Susurró, después prácticamente se desmayó en mis brazos.

—Astrid, reacciona. —Me sentí desesperado y la empecé a zarandear para tratar de despertarla.

—Hiccup, ¡rápido!, hay llevarla al gran salón.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, cargué a Mi lady en mi brazos y junto con mi madre corrimos al gran salón, al llegar fue rápidamente atendida por Gothi, quien la hizo reaccionar al hacerla inhalar un mejunje oloroso.

Ella despertó enseguida pero seguía viéndose igual de mal que los demás.

— ¿Qué te duele Astrid? —Pregunté con seriedad ya que era capaz de fingir que no tenía nada.

—Me duele el estómago. —Se quejó del mismo modo que los demás, se sobaba el vientre para tratar de aplacar su dolor.

Lo que a mí me dio fue un ataque de histeria ya que la empecé a regañar por no haber avisado que se sentía mal, terminé siendo regañado por Gothi que me hizo salir del gran salón para que pudiera atender a mi esposa a gusto, una vez con los resultados salió a verme, al parecer tenía lo mismo que los demás y la dejaría reposando.

—Astrid quiere verte, hijo. —Me aviso mi madre quien venía detrás de Gothi.

Entré al gran salón para encontrarme con mi esposa, la habían dejado más retirado que los demás, tal vez por ser la esposa del jefe, eso creo, y la habían acomodado en un lugar más cálido y cómodo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—Pregunté algo refunfuñón.

—Mejor. —Sabía que estaba mintiendo, lo podía saber al juzgar su color de piel. —No te enojes Hiccup. —Me dijo tratando de reír. — ¿Podrías ir a ver cómo está Hikke, por favor?

Sonreí y tomé su mano entre la mía para acariciarla suavemente, incluso en las situaciones más graves ella siempre pensaba primero en mi hijo y en mí.

—Iré, no te preocupes, sólo descansa... no quiero que te pase nada.

—Descuida, no me pasará nada. —Me miró con esos increíbles ojos azules que reafirmaban lo que decía. —Además entre Chimuelo, Tormenta y yo nos cuidaremos.

Cuando dijo eso vi que unas señoras venían guiando a Chimuelo y a Tormenta hacia donde estábamos, los pobres aún se veían algo débiles, los acomodaron de tal manera que cada uno quedó a un costado de la cama improvisada que hicieron para Astrid.

Acaricié a mi amigo el cual gruñía un poco por el dolor, mientras que mi otra mano sujetaba la mano de Mi lady.

—Ve a ver al niño, por favor. —Astrid me acarició el rostro y yo me dejé querer y asentí a su petición.

.

Minutos después salí del gran salón y caminé directo a mi casa, durante el camino no pude evitar comparar Berk con un pueblo abandonado, no había ni un alma afuera.

—Hikke, ya llegué... ¿Dónde estás?—Grité desde la entrada de mi casa pero nadie contestó. — ¿Hikke?

Enseguida me alarmé y me imaginé un escenario donde mi hijo había caído convaleciente en algún lugar de la casa y yo ni cuenta me había dado.

— ¡Hikke!, ¡Hikke!

Corrí gritando con más desesperación buscando en todos los rincones de mi hogar, habitaciones, comedor, mi cuarto de inventos, el establo de Chimuelo, el de Tormenta pero nada. Abrí de golpe la puerta de la entrada para salir de nuevo y grité a todo pulmón el nombre de mi hijo.

—Papá... por aquí. —Mi hijo salía desde los arbustos que estaban camino al bosque, estaba todo lleno de tierra y hojas por todo el cuerpo.

"Chiquillo, hijo de troll" pensé tal como le dice Astrid cuando lo regaña.

— ¡¿Qué orden se dio en Berk?!—Le grité furioso cuando ya lo tuve cerca, nunca le había gritado de esa forma, pero realmente me había preocupado.

Hikke quedó algo anonado por mi regaño, yo lo seguí mirando fijamente exigiendo la respuesta. —Que no saliéramos de nuestra casa. —Contestó cabizbajo.

— ¡¿Qué hacías afuera?!—Pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

Vi que mi hijo trataba de reprimirse lo que quería decir, tal parece que el motivo por el cual tuvo que salir fue lo suficientemente bueno como para desobedecer una orden directa del jefe.

— ¡Es que si lo hubieras visto! —Gritó maravillado, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. —Fui a cazar los trolls que quisieron llevarse mis calcetines.

— ¿Qué?—Quedé anonado. — ¿Trolls?, ¿En serio?, ¿Dónde?—Pregunté igualmente maravillado.

¡Esperen un momento!

Yo soy el adulto y él es el niño y se supone que lo debo estar regañando por haberme desobedecido; mi hijo estaba hable y hable sobre el supuesto encuentro con esos seres.

—No espera...—Lo detuve. —Desobedeciste una orden directa del jefe, vete a la casa y no salgas de ahí.

—Pero papá... los trolls. —Se quejó apuntando hacia el bosque.

— ¡NO HAY TROLLS! —Grité fuertemente, estaba enojado y nervioso, lo tomé de la mano y lo encaminé yo mismo a la casa, lo metí a su habitación y le pedí que reflexionara sobre lo que había hecho.

Dejando a mi hijo cabizbajo y reflexivo, bajé a la pequeña cocina para preparar algo de comer, me sentía mal por haberle gritado y regañado de esa forma, pero la verdad con tantos problemas en el pueblo y Astrid enferma, me encontraba con los nervios de punta... aunque también no pude evitar pensar en mi padre, cuando él tuvo que cuidarme sólo de pequeño.

Recordé cuando yo mismo me escabullía a la edad de mi hijo buscando supuestos trolls, mi padre siempre terminaba regañándome después de haber movido casi toda una flotilla para buscarme, ahora comprendo lo que se siente y lo que seguro él sentía, tal vez él era diferente a mí pero comprendo cuanto me quería y me protegía, tal vez por los cambios de generaciones yo soy un poco más flexible con mi hijo pero también quiero que se convierta en un hombre bien, tal como mi padre lo hizo conmigo y al igual que él, yo también daría mi vida por mi familia.

— ¡Hikke, a comer! —Llamé a mi hijo una vez que preparé algo ligero para comer ya que aún no sabía las causas de la epidemia, era mejor prevenir.

Mi hijo bajó las escaleras lentamente y en silencio, se sentó en la mesa sin hacer comentario alguno y se limitó a pellizcar su comida, lo contemplé, ese niño sí que era mi viva imagen, todo el mundo lo decía y lo apodaban "el mini Hiccup", ya que tenía el mismo color de cabello que el mío hasta el mismo corte que cuando yo era niño, mismo color de ojos y hasta las pecas; ¡Gracias, Astrid! Hiciste una réplica de mí mismo, bueno… yo también ayudé.

—Come o se te enfriará. —Dije para apagar el silencio que nos rodeaba.

—Sí, papá. —Obedeció y empezó a comer.

Él era un buen niño después de todo.

— ¿Y cómo eran?

Mi hijo dejó la cuchara en el plato y me miró fijamente. — ¿Cómo eran qué?

—Los troll… ¿Qué más?

—Los trolls no existen. —Tomó la cuchará y empezó a jugar de nuevo con la comida, en ese momento me sentí mal, desilusioné a mi hijo de algún modo u otro.

¿Se habrá sentido así mi padre cuando me gritó aquellos de que yo no era su hijo?

Él me había contado que cuando salió dejándome esa vez en el gran salón la respiración se le fue, que sabía que había estado mal, pero que su orgullo había sido más grande que él, pero después de comprender y pasar por todo lo que pasamos en la isla de los dragones cambio de opinión, todos cambiamos, hasta yo.

Pero creo que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿No es así, papá?

—Hikke, yo… lo siento. —Dije cabizbajo. —Estaba enojado y angustiado pensé que habías enfermado como tu madre y…

— ¿Mamá está enferma?

Dioses, ¿Qué hice? Ahora él también se ve igual de angustiado que yo, pero yo soy su papá y lo protegeré de todo.

—Así es, pero se pondrá bien… está con Chimuelo, Tormenta y con los demás. —Le sonreí para darle más confianza a mi argumento.

En su inocencia mi hijo me sonrió, creo que está es mi oportunidad.

— ¿Y que dices? —Interrogué dejando algo de suspenso, mi hijo hizo esa expresión que yo pongo cuando algo me da mucha curiosidad. — ¿Quieres ir a cazar trolls?

—Pero… ¿Qué hay de la orden del jefe?

" _Chiquillo inteligente."_

—El jefe lo revoca especialmente para ti. —Contesté con la misma inteligencia. —Además quiero también cazarlos por llevarse mis calcetines izquierdos.

Mi hijo lanzó una carcajada que bien pudo haberse escuchado hasta la isla Berserker. —Pero papá, tú no usas calcetín en el pie izquierdo.

— ¿Tú cómo sabes? A mi prótesis también le da frio, sólo me la pongo durante las noches… ¿Sabías?

— ¿Podría verla?

—No puedes, los trolls se la llevaron…. ¿Recuerdas?

—Cierto, entonces vayamos por ellos.

Más entusiasmado y feliz se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde teníamos una caja con armas, hábilmente sacó una hacha y la levantó como si de una pluma se tratará, eso definitivamente no lo sacó de mí.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Me incitó.

¿Qué más da? No creo que pasé nada malo, debo de confiar en los dioses en que estaremos bien.

.

.

Ya en el boque, caminamos hacía la cala, yo iba dirigiendo la expedición en busca de esos supuestos trolls, aunque yo también sabía que existían al igual que otras criaturas, sólo que no se dejaban ver, simple explicación.

—Por ahí. —Alertó mi hijo y lanzó el hacha hacia un árbol encajando la hoja por completo.

Casi se me salen los ojos de la impresión, esa fuerza definitivamente la sacó de Mi lady, yo a su edad no podía ni cargar una cosa de esas. En el área donde había aventado el hacha sólo vimos corriendo a una pobre ardilla que salió despavorida empezando a correr entre los árboles.

— ¡Nos atacan! —Gritó mi hijo despavorido al ver que unas hojitas del árbol cayeron a causa del ardilla, pero para él era como si le cayera el mundo encima, ¡vaya que tenía imaginación!

Le seguí la corriente y lo tomé de la mano para huir de aquella "tempestad" que sólo eran una par de hojitas verdes. Nos ocultamos detrás de unas rocas para cubrirnos de los supuestos enemigos que mi hijo se empezó a imaginar.

— ¿Atacamos? —Pregunté seriamente.

Con los ojos llenos de determinación Hikke asintió y ambos salimos corriendo, gritando como los vikingos fieros que éramos, para pelear contra los trolls imaginarios.

Para el final del día y comienzo del atardecer habíamos acabado con el rey de los trolls, después peleamos con gigantes, piratas, Drago Manodura, Dagur y hasta con el mismísimo Thor, quien nos venció con su poder pero nos gratificó por tan buena batalla, según mi hijo.

Nos dejamos caer a la orilla del lago de la cala, estábamos agotados por todas esas aventuras imaginarias, dejé que mi pequeño se recargara en mi brazo y recargué el otro en mi cabeza y ambos contemplamos el cielo que ya estaba medio anaranjado.

—Gracias, papá.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por jugar conmigo. —Dijo pegándose más a mí.

Ese acto me hizo sonreír e incluso hizo un nudo en mi garganta, recordé de nuevo a mi padre, ya que de pequeño aunque fuera a su manera tuvo sus muestras de afecto conmigo, como cuando me regaló aquella pequeña daga que aún conservo, "Para que seas un buen vikingo", recuerdo claramente el tono de su voz cuando me la entregó.

" _¿Papá, dónde estarás ahora?", "¿Estás bien?"_

El nudo en mi garganta se empieza hacer más grande e incluso empiezo a sentir un poco de agua en mis ojos.

—Papá… ¿Tú también jugabas así con mi abuelito?

—No. —Suspiré para que la voz no me saliera entrecortada. —Eran tiempos duros y él estuvo sólo conmigo, ya que tu abuela, bueno ella…se había ido con los dragones a protegerlos, pero después volvió.

—Sí, mi abuelita me lo ha contado, también me dijo que mi abuelo fue un gran hombre.

—Lo fue, el mejor de todos, el más grande y valiente vikingo que haya conocido Berk. —Reafirmé lo dicho por mi madre.

Un nuevo silencio se formó entre nosotros, lo único que podía percibir era el viento que soplaba ligeramente así como uno que otro grillo que empezaba su canto.

—Mamá… ¿morirá? —Preguntó de la nada totalmente angustiado.

Me reincorporé para verlo a los ojos.

—No ahora, no digas eso. —El solo pensarlo me revolvió el estómago y me imaginé rápidamente un escenario donde me veía cuidando sólo a mi hijo, recordando al mismo tiempo a mi padre.

— ¿Pero algún día lo hará?

—Así es. —Contesté con pesar. — Es parte de la vida.

Creo que esto es lo más difícil de ser padre, cuando tienes que resolver las dudas de tus hijos y el tema de la muerte a mi parecer es un tema muy difícil ya que a esa edad es normal que teman por la vida de sus padres o seres queridos.

— ¿Chimuelo también?, ¿Mi abuela?... ¿Tú?

—Así es, todos los hacemos algún día. —No valía la pena engañarlo. —Pero ahora estamos vivos y debemos disfrutar la vida, aparte de que no es el fin después de la muerte ¿sabías?

— ¿Ah no?

De nuevo lo invité a recostarse en mi brazo para observar el cielo el cual se iba opacando cada vez más.

—Hay un lugar, que después de la muerte es a dónde vamos todos, el "Valhalla", es muy hermoso y es ahí nos encontramos todos, mi padre ya nos espera ahí, pero por lo pronto quiere que vivamos plenamente… ¿Puedes creer en eso?

—Lo creo, papá. —Me dijo con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos acurrucándose cerca de mí.

Esa noche dormimos en la cala, al día siguiente tuvimos que regresar muy temprano al pueblo, me urgía ver cómo estaba mis amigos y Astrid además que Hikke me insistió en ir a visitarla. Al llegar al pueblo vi que ya todos estaban afuera, dragones y vikingos por igual todo al parecer más recuperados.

—Hiccup, te he estado buscando. —Dijo mi madre en cuanto me vio llegar.

—Lo siento, es que Hikke y yo salimos en una misión. —Le guiñé el ojo a mi hijo en modo de complicidad.

— ¿Qué clase de misión si se puede saber? —Entró Bocón a la conversación, ya se veía mucho mejor.

—Es un secreto. —Respondió Hikke cruzándose de brazos.

—Por cierto…al parecer todos ya están bien.

—Sí. —Suspiró mi madre. —Tal parece ser que sólo fue indigestión por comer de ese pescado extraño que comerciaron con Johann y el mezclarla con otro tipo de pescado, pollo, carne y picante creo que no ayudó.

Entendía porque no me había enfermado, yo sólo había comido un pedazo de pollo y quedé satisfecho, al igual que Hikke que no le gusta el pescado y mi madre que sólo le gusta el salmón.

—Sólo bastó un caldito de pollo y quedamos bien. —Celebró Bocón.

— ¿Caldo de pollo?, ¿Sólo eso? —Pregunté incrédulo, pero lo bueno es que ya todos estaban bien.

Pero un momento, veo a todo menos a Astrid, Chimuelo y Tormenta.

—Si buscas a Astrid sigue adentro con los dragones. —Dijo mi madre de seguro al notar que miraba por todos lados. —Chimuelo y Tormenta están bien, pero Astrid…

— ¿Sigue mal? —La angustia regresó de nuevo.

Mi madre sólo me miraba con no queriendo decirme, había también preocupación en su mirar.

—A pesar de haber comido, vomitó de nuevo hace unos minutos.

En cuanto dijo eso ya no esperé más y corrí hacia el gran salón con mi hijo de la mano, el lugar ya estaba solo a excepción de 2 persona y dos dragones que estaban al fondo.

Gothi analizaba a Astrid, ya no se veía enferma pero seguía con los síntomas de la indigestión, mi madre y Bocón acudieron a mi lado y todos nos acercamos a dónde estaban, Chimuelo tenía la cabeza sobre la cama improvisada y al verme corrió a recibirme feliz al igual que con Hikke a quien lamió llenándolo de baba.

La anciana no sé qué tanto estaba rayando en el piso, Tormenta la veía con curiosidad y Bocón se acercó para interpretar lo que escribía y sólo dio una risita.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté exasperado.

—Pues que Astrid tiene otra cosa. —Sonrió Bocón, ¿de qué tanto se reía?

—Hiccup. —Astrid sonreía de igual modo. —Estoy embarazada… ¡otra vez! Hikke tendrás un hermanito o hermanita. —Anunció a mi pequeño hijo.

¿Cómo recibí esa noticia? Me quedé estático con la boca abierta, mientras que Hikke corrió a los brazos de su madre, feliz con la noticia.

Gothi nos explicó que había sufrido por la ingesta de sus propios antojos, que fue aquella cosa que preparó y que nadie quiso comer, pero que el desmayo fue a causa del esfuerzo de trabajo, ahora tendríamos que cuidarla aún más y claro que lo haría, pues una nueva vida se estaba formando dentro de ella.

— ¿No dices nada? —Preguntó Mi lady mirándome algo apenada.

Estaba más que feliz pero las piernas o la que tenía no me reaccionaba, Chimuelo tuvo que empujarme con la cabeza para que me pudiera mover o caer prácticamente encima de ella. Grité emocionado mientras la abrazaba al igual que a mi pequeño Hikke, tendría un nuevo hijo a quien querer, a quien cuidar, a quien mimar; no había cavidad en mi ser para tanta emoción.

En esos momentos de felicidad, volví a pensar en mi padre, sin él, no estaría viviendo esto tan emocionante que siento, a mi querido padre a quien le debo la vida, a quien siempre querré y extrañaré quiero decirle…

" _Gracias por todo."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Espero que les haya gustado, estuve un poco seca de ideas pero cumplí XD. Ahora a darle cada un abrazo a su papá o quien este a su lado cumpliendo con este rol. Pinté el Valhalla muy al estilo cielo católico y cristiano, pero eso fue debido a que esa conversación alguna vez la tuve con mi papá y por eso lo puse así.**

 **PD: A quienes esperan el siguiente capítulo de la "Guerra de lo elementos" espero tener el capítulo para mañana.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Saludos.**

 **21 junio 2015**


	2. El amor de una madre

**Había tenido la idea de este Oneshot y ahora que vi la película de HTTYD2 las ideas surgieron.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **El amor de una madre.**

No sé cómo pasó esto… bueno si lo sé.

La semana pasada había sido terrible, me sentía tremendamente cansada, con dolor en el cuerpo y no podía dormir; pero qué podía esperar si se habían organizados los juegos del deshielo y era la primera vez que Hiccup lo iba a organizar.

Había pasado casi un año y medio desde la terrible batalla contra Drago, donde lamentablemente el Jefe Estoico perdió la vida; aun así la gente no quiso olvidar sus costumbres y apoyaron la idea de celebrar el evento, después de todo somos vikingos y son gajes del oficio.

Pero yo no parecía ser la misma; llevaba casi un año de casada con Hiccup, habíamos estado trabajando juntos, con Valka, Gobber y los demás jinetes para reconstruir Berk, estaba tan orgullosa de Hiccup quien a pesar de saber que una parte de él no le gustaba hacer las "cosas de jefe", aun así las hacía, parece que dentro de sus prioridades era enorgullecer a su padre, por eso más lo apoyaba.

Se empezaron a organizar los eventos que se realizarían durante los juegos, eso significaba levantarse temprano, poner festivo a Berk, organizar las actividades, ver a los competidores entre más cosas, precisamente en esa semana tuvo que complicarse todo, me costaba trabajo levantarme de la cama, prácticamente entre Hiccup y Chimuelo tenía que estirarme de las piernas para que pudiera hacerlo, entrenar con los dragones ni se diga, me dolían los pies, me lo dolía la espalda, me dolía la cabeza en fin me dolía ¡todo!, tanto que me daban ganas de vomitar, pero aun así seguí y ahora que pasaron los juegos del deshielo pensé que me sentiría mejor al quitarme un peso de encima, pero no sucedió.

Me seguía sintiendo igual, lo bueno que Hiccup no lo notaba o estaba demasiado ocupado para notarlo, así que hoy me escabullí para ir con la vieja Gothi, después largas horas la viejita se libró de todos sus pacientes, no quería que nadie me viera con ella, así que cuando terminó con todos ¡Bum! Me aparecí en su casa, debo decir que casi le causo un infarto ya que no esperaba que yo me encontrara dentro de su casa, gracias a Tormenta lo había logrado.

Cabe decir que me gané un buen golpe con su bastón pero después de escuchar mi motivos me miró con curiosidad y aceptó revisarme, fue cuando ahí lo supe…me bastó con ver que me pidió revisar mi vientre, me palpo en ciertas área y después sonrió, me dio unas leves palmaditas en el vientre y se extasió mientras yo quedé prácticamente desconcertada… no podía ser…

¡Estaba embarazada!

Ahora camino lentamente y sin rumbo por el bosque, ya está por oscurecer sin embargo voy acompañada por mi fiel dragona, necesito pensarlo bien, bueno, ya no hay nada que pensar pero hay un remolino de emociones cruzando en este momento por mi mente… ¡Voy a ser madre!, siempre pensé que algún día lo sería, pero no esperaba que ese día hubiera llegado; acaricio mi vientre y sonrío, hijo o hija, (lo dejaré en hijo) a pesar de que apenas estés creciendo dentro de mí ya te estoy empezando a querer… pero aun así un miedo me está invadiendo.

Pero no te preocupes… yo te protegeré, aunque mi miedo es más hacia Hiccup, ciertamente no estaban en nuestros planes tenerte y ¡Dioses!, ahora que estás en camino me doy cuenta de que somos demasiado jóvenes.

Recuerdo todavía ese día en "Axila Lamida", tu padre me contó sobre la angustia que tenía por convertirse en jefe, mientras tanto yo nunca dudando de su capacidad lo motivé a hacerlo le dije: "El mapa tendrá que esperar, ya que estarás muy ocupado y yo tendré que montar a Chimuelo", aún recuerdo la expresión que puso sabía que no eso no era lo que quería y él mismo me lo confirmó "Eso no es para mí, Astrid", aun así lo motivé porque siempre creí que si él se convertía en jefe podría lograr las más grandes cosas jamás imaginadas después de todo él es así, es un vikingo con el corazón de un jefe y el alma de un dragón.

Por eso temo mucho bebé, no puedo evitar sentir esta angustia y a la vez tristeza, siento algo de ironía hacia mí misma "Astrid Haddock", la mejor vikinga de Berk tiene miedo a la reacción de su esposo, no puedo evitar llorar, lo siento hijito, pero siento que con esta gran sorpresa le voy a quitar a Hiccup otro espacio de su tiempo.

No es que no te quiera, yo te quiero mucho, pero él… muy apenas ha podido acomodarse y organizarse para poder seguir explorando nuevo territorios y dragones, ¿Lo querrá seguir haciendo aun sabiendo que estás por venir?, ¿Aprenderá a coordinarse para seguir haciendo lo que le gusta?, siento que yo misma le pongo obstáculos.

Tormenta gruñe tratando de confortarme, pega su cabeza contra mí dándome su apoyo.

—Gracias, chica… ¿Me ayudarás a cuidar a este bebé? —Le preguntó mientras le señalo mi vientre.

Tormenta gruñe emocionada y pega su hocico contra mi vientre, tal parece que sabe que estás ahí adentro.

—Será nuestro secreto Tormenta, tuyo y mío. —Por supuesto que también Gothi a la que le pedí que no dijera o más bien dibujará nada sobre esto.

Monto a Tormenta ya que quiero ir a un lugar en especial, ahora lo debo de hacer con cuidado hijito, ya que quiero nazcas sano, por eso monto de lado a mi dragona quien también procura hacer un vuelo cuidadoso, volamos por encima de bosque hasta que diviso aquella cala donde Hiccup alguna vez entrenó a Chimuelo, una vez en tierra me mojo la cara con el agua helada esperando con eso que se quiten las marcas de las lágrimas y los ojos hinchados, ya sabes para cubrir las apariencias en lo que me decido decirle a tu padre sobre ti.

El frio aún está presente en el ambiente, cuando estornudo rápidamente pienso en ti, no debo enfriarme mucho así que le pido a mi fiel compañera que me lleve devuelta a casa. Al llegar al pueblo cuidadosamente observo el lugar que está repleto de algunos vikingos que aún no se van a cenar o descansar, aterrizo en un punto donde no haya nadie y me escabullo junto con Tormenta por el lugar y me oculto detrás de una casa que está en la completa oscuridad.

—No hay moros en la costa Tormenta.

— ¿Astrid?

— ¡Santa madre de Thor! —Casi me da un infarto cuando Hiccup y Chimuelo se aparecen de la nada detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Creo que notó algo raro en mí.

—Nada… nada… ¿Qué podría tener? — _"A nuestro hijo en mi vientre",_ pienso.

—Estás rara, pero en fin. —Dice como si nada, lo bueno es que no sospecha. —Te estaba buscando para ir a cenar en el gran salón.

Apunta hacia el recinto que se encuentra iluminado por unas antorchas.

— ¿Quieres ir?

—Sí…sí…sí…sí… ¡Vamos! —Hijo, porque siento que estoy actuando como tu padre.

— ¿En serio estás bien? —Creo que tu padre notó algo raro en mi otra vez.

—Sí. —Un solo "sí" y ya. —Estoy en perfecto estado de salud. — ¡Por Thor! No podía ser más obvia.

Hiccup sólo mira a Chimuelo quien también no parece entender mi actitud, así que antes que se le ocurra preguntar alguna cosa más, yo misma lo estiro del brazo y lo arrastro literalmente hacia el gran salón.

Dentro del recinto están todas la mesas cubiertas de deliciosa comida, ¿eres tú hijo o soy yo?… pero uno de los dos tiene mucha hambre, siento que me podría devorar toda la comida yo sola, te echaré la culpa a ti, no te creas… ¿mitad y mitad?

—Mi lady, ¿Te apetece salmón? Tu preferido. —Pregunta Hiccup, yo asiento…claro que me encanta el salmón.

Tu querido padre va a conseguirnos algo de comida, mientras que yo me siento con nuestros amigos, como siempre Brutacio diciendo tonterías sobre cómo ser un discípulo de Loki, Patán y Patapez peleando por la atención de Brutilda quien sólo parece tener ojos para Eret y este siempre la ignora.

—Salmón ahumado, tal como te gusta. —Llega Hiccup y me entrega mi comida pero…

¡Ay no hijo! No me hagas esto… ¡no el salmón!, ¿Porqué de repente el olor se me hace tan asqueroso?

— ¿No tienes hambre? —Me pregunta tu padre mientras él empieza a comer deliciosamente el suyo y yo que siento que el olor es insufrible.

Hasta me empiezo a marear y de repente empiezo a ver a todos con cara de un salmón, diciéndome "Astrid, no me comas", pero quiero comerlo, pero… ¿No podría tener otro olor?

—Claro que tengo hambre. —Trató de poner mi mejor cara y no oler el salmón, tal vez el olor me diga una cosa pero… ¿qué tal el paladar?, de seguro me sabrá a lo de siempre y así podré comerlo a gusto.

Le doy una mordida a ese maloliente pero delicioso y exquisito salmón, pero al parecer mi nariz y mi lengua están conectados ya me sabe horrible, trato de no aparentarlo y trago esa asquerosidad, casi se me salen las lagrimitas, me supo ahora tan horrible.

Me levanto de mi lugar, todos me ven raro incluyendo a tu padre, mientras que yo siento unas ganas inmensas de devolver aquel trozo de pesado.

—Iré a buscar algo de beber. —Sin esperar respuesta de algún tipo me fugo de la mesa.

Limpió mi lengua con mi muñequera esperando al menos quitarme ese sabor, tomo algo de leche de Yak y la bebo, me siento mejor, Gothi me había indicado con sus dibujos extraños que llevaba alrededor de mes y medio, que debía comer bien así que… ¿Qué se te antoja hijito? Ya que no me dejaste degustar el salmón, pero aun así te quiero.

Miro por toda la extensión de la mesa buscando algo que nos llame la atención, cuando lo veo, un carne algo oscura y que nadie ha tocado, no sé porque me causa una increíble curiosidad, me acerco y huelo… hígado ¡Qué asco!...pero huele tan bien, ¿Es lo que quiere bebé?, qué más da, todo sea por ti, tomo esa asquerosidad con gran olor y la pruebo.

—Mmmm… no está mal. —Digo para mí misma y las ganas de experimentar me acechan… ¿Qué son esas? ¿Naranjas?

Tomo algo de ese cítrico y lo exprimo sobre el hígado…gran idea bebé… sabe delicioso, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, pero entonces fuiste tú quien la semana pasada me hizo comer bayas con pollo, pensé que era algo normal, pero creo que no, ya has estado presente en mi vida y yo ni en cuenta.

— ¿Astrid?

— ¡Santísimo Odín, padre de todos! —Otra vez tu padre sorprendiéndome por la espalda. — ¿Esto se va a volver un hábito? —Pregunto sarcásticamente. Lo digo y lo vuelvo a decir…estoy empezando actuar como tu querido padre.

— ¿Estás bien? —Ahora si puedo ver preocupación en sus ojos.

 _"Bebé, hay que fingir mejor."_

—Sí, estoy bien…sólo quería probar algo diferente…—Rio tratando de excusarme, Hiccup sólo se cruza de brazos y me mira con el ceño fruncido. —Estoy bien…sólo estoy un poco cansada. —Finjo bostezar pero tal parece que logro convencerlo y me pide que me vaya a descansar.

 _"Muy bien bebé, tu padre no sospecha nada."_

Y así pasan algunos días ya tienes dos meses, trato de pasar desapercibida y parece que soy una excelente mentirosa ya que Hiccup no se ha dado cuenta, pero ¿Hasta cuándo?, casi no me puedo escapar de las náuseas mañaneras que me tengo que aguantar hasta que él se va y por fin puedo devolver aquello que nos molesta, y estoy segura que va a empezar a notar mi vientre algo hinchado.

 _"Hijito, estás creciendo muy rápido."_

Aprovecho que tu papi ya se fue para verme al espejo, me quito mi blusa y ahí te noto aunque sea un poquito ya no estoy del todo plana y ni se diga de mi busto, se ve más grande, luego se pasa una idea por la cabeza, me pongo la blusa holgada de nuevo y meto un otra blusa en forma de bola en mi vientre, quiero imaginarme como me veré con una barriga más grande.

— ¡Astrid!, Hiccup me dijo que estabas aquí.

¡Dioses!, Valka entró en el cuarto y vio lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente retiro los trapos que traía por debajo y los oculto detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Me pregunta mi suegra alzando una ceja con curiosidad, no soy capaz de responderle cuando ella se tapa la boca de manera sorprendida.

 _"Tu abuelita ya nos atrapó."_

— ¿Estás…estás…?—Ni siquiera puede completar la pregunta por la emoción, yo sólo le sonrío y asiento.

No esta demás decir que se acercó rápidamente a mí para darnos un fuerte abrazo.

—Que guardadito se lo tenían tú y Hiccup. —Dice emocionada mientras me peina el flequillo con sus manos.

—Será porque él no lo sabe. —Le contesto con media sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar, él aun quiere hacer muchas cosas y…

—Astrid, él tiene que saberlo…no lo excluyas de esto, él sabrá comprender y de todas manera ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Suspiro. Valka tiene razón, soy una egoísta al hacerlo perderse de esta etapa que tal vez si quiere compartir conmigo, ¿O no?...ya no sé ni que pensar.

—Astrid, no temas… te aseguro que se pondrá feliz.

No sé por qué se me empieza a formar agua en los ojos, estoy tan sentimental, le digo a Valka que lo haré, que a más tardar esta semana se lo haría saber, quiero estar completamente en mis cinco sentidos cuando lo haga y no dominada por las hormonas.

..

Hoy es el día bebé, le diré a tu padre de tu existencia… espero que la reacción sea positiva.

—Hola, Astrid… ahora te levantaste temprano... ¿Nos acompañarás?

Que gracioso Hiccup que lo hayas notado, él arregla como siempre la silla de montar de Chimuelo para dar el vuelo matutino, un vuelo que deje de hacer ya que no podía levantarme.

Chimuelo me ve con curiosidad y no deja que Hiccup lo termine de ensillar, se acerca curiosamente hacia mí y me olfatea el vientre para después volver su vista hacia mí y verme con enormes ojos de dragón bonito.

 _"Bebé, creo que se dio cuenta."_

De nuevo me empieza a olfatear el vientre y empieza a gruñir, como si tratara de decir algo.

— ¿Qué tienes amigo? —Pregunta Hiccup preocupado y Chimuelo empieza a gruñirle, ¿qué acaso le va a decir? Espera Astrid, Chimuelo no sabe hablar… pero ¿Y si puede hacer mímica?… es hora de actuar.

—Jajajaja. —Empiezo a carcajearme como una demente y llamo la atención de los dos. —Chimuelo eres tan gracioso.

 _"¿Qué fue eso?"_

El pobrecito se desconcierta ya que me ve con extrañeza y vuelve a acercar su hocico a mi vientre… era una oportunidad.

—Chimuelo… me haces cosquillas. —Mi risa es más fingida que nada, pero al menos logré engañar a Hiccup quien le pide a Chimuelo que lo deje de hacer.

 _"Perdónanos, Chimuelo."_

Chimuelo sigue gruñendo, mientras que Hiccup lo incita a seguir con el vuelo matutino pero él está renuente a irse… ¡Chimuelo hazme este favor!, pensé que estaba preparada para decirle, pero creo no.

— ¿Nos acompañarás? —Había olvidado que me lo había pedido.

No sabía que responderle, no podía decirle un simple "No", ya lo había estado prácticamente rechazando todas estas semanas al quedarme dormida, pero si digo que "Sí" tengo que montar de manera diferente, piensa, piensa, piensa.

—Si no quieres ir, sólo dímelo… no te preocupes. —No sé porque escucho algo de reproche en su voz.

 _¡Bebé, lo tengo muy abandonado!_

—No, sí iré…—Corro hacia el establo donde descansa Tormenta, la ensillo rápidamente y nos encaminamos hacia donde está Hiccup y Chimuelo esperándonos.

Mi plan es irme sentada como siempre, una vez en las alturas cambiaré de posición, después de todo sigo siendo muy hábil.

Ambos emprendemos el vuelo, y rodeamos Berk, ¿Por qué hoy a Hiccup se le ocurre volar lentamente? No encuentro momento para cambiarme de posición.

— ¿Te parece una carrera Mi lady? —Pregunta con entusiasmo, ¡Gracias Odín!, era lo que estaba esperando.

—Claro. —Le digo sonriendo de manera maliciosa, lo que él no sabe es que dejaré que tome la ventaja y vergonzosamente tendré que fingir que perdí ante él.

Contamos hasta tres cuando él sale disparado con Chimuelo, yo cambio de posición en la silla y me siento de lado y le pido a Tormenta volar despacito hasta la meta, después de varios minutos creo que exageramos con la velocidad ya que vamos demasiada lento, pero todo sea por tu seguridad bebé.

Lo que no me esperaba es que Hiccup no se quedara en el lugar de la meta, pues precisamente venía volando en nuestra dirección.

— ¡Astrid!, ¿Estás bien? Nunca llegaste a la meta y pensé…pensé…

Mis dioses, ahora se ve más preocupado, todo me está saliendo mal.

— ¿Por qué estas sentada así?

Olvidé ese insignificante detalle, de nuevo me ve con el ceño fruncido, no soy capaz de seguir ocultándose, bebé… es la hora.

—Podemos bajar… te lo explicaré en tierra.

Ambos bajamos en una pequeña isla cercana ya explorada, yo más lento que él claro está, nos ponemos frente a frente, él esperando y yo de indecisa, Chimuelo se me acerca y se pega a mí.

—Anda también muy extraño desde la mañana. —Dice Hiccup sonriendo.

—Sí. —Acarició a Chimuelo y este se pone a lado de mí como si fuera un tierno gatito.

— ¿Y qué querías explicarme? —Hiccup se cruza de brazos esperando que diga algo.

Díselo de forma sutil Astrid. — ¡Estoy embarazada! —Eso no fue nada sutil, pero siento que me quito un peso de encima. Respiro.

Creo que tu papi se congeló, ya que se quedó inmóvil con la boca abierta ni siquiera parpadea, ¿Eso es malo?, porque empiezo a sentir angustia, ¿debería despertarlo?

—Hiccup…—Le hablo en susurro y tal parece que lo hago reaccionar.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Pregunta desconcertado.

—Que estoy…

—No espera, sí escuché. —Se rasca el cabello, creo que no asimila la idea.

—Lo siento… sé que era algo de lo que íbamos a hablar… pero entenderé si tu no quieres…

—Espera… ¿Qué dices? —Respira y luego veo que esboza una gran sonrisa. —Es… es…—Le cuesta trabajo hablar ya que se ríe entre cada palabra, ¿Eso es bueno o malo? —Es…es…es la mejor… ¡Es la mejor noticia del mundo!

Da un gran grito que hasta Chimuelo se tapa sus orejitas al igual que Tormenta que sacude su cabeza.

De un segundo a otro ya me tiene fuertemente abrazada, "nos tiene abrazados".

 _"Tu papá si te quiere"._

Me besa con mucha ternura, claro que yo le correspondo como una loca enamorada, hasta que el beso aumenta a uno mucho más pasional y lleno de amor ya que tu hijito fuiste hecho con mucho amor. Mis miedos infundados desaparecieron de un momento a otro, si de algo estoy segura bebé, es que tu tendrás al mejor padre del mundo.

— ¿Cuándo te enteraste? Porque al parecer ya lo sabías desde hace mucho.

—Sí, lo siento… lo sé desde algunas semanas y tengo dos meses, pero pensé que…no sé… podría ser una carga más para ti de las que ya tienes.

Hiccup sonríe y pone su frente contra la mía.

—Un hijo mío y tuyo jamás podría ser una carga… un jefe protege a los suyos, un hombre de familia protege a su familia.

Hiccup se pone de rodillas para estar a la altura de mi vientre y se pega a mí abrazándome las piernas tratando de sentirte bebé, Chimuelo se le une, él también quiere su momento al igual que Tormenta.

Bebé, vendrás a un mundo donde muchos te van a querer, estoy ansiosa por conocerte al igual que tu padre, por lo pronto te sentiremos desde mi vientre, te veremos en unos meses…

 _"Te quiere tu mamá y tu papá."_

 _….._

 **Bien, en si esto es como una precuela de la anterior, tenía esta idea antes de publicar el capítulo uno, pero ya que fui motivada por Gaby Chanii a hacer "El amor de un padre", decidí de una vez hacer este pequeño one Shot, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **Kristen, Kami, Lady caren, Unbreakablewarrior, Jessy Brown, Juliana,Dly Steffani, Andrea, Abigail, Violett, Isabela, Kylie, DragonViking, Navid. Aileen, Ary, Videl ss, Maylu liya, Astrid amezcua, Kristtana**

 **Favoritos y seguidores.**

 **Ale HH GreySteeele, Ana Gami, Cathrina 57, DragonViking, Gaby Chanii, Lady Aira HH, Love and Cute, Mariadelmonte,**

 **Saludos.**

 **09 julio 2015.**


	3. Amor a la familia

**Yeii a petición de Jessy Brown que también me lo pidió y a Gaby Chanii que insistió e insistió jajajaja.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?

Más bien, ¿cómo fue que todo terminó así?

¿Cómo es que ahora duermes plácidamente sobre mi pecho? Con tu pequeña cabecita reposando cerca de mi hombro, mientras tu madre duerme tranquilamente en la cama. Ni siquiera se ha percatado cuando te levanté de su lado, ni mucho menos se ha percatado que te he cantado; está realmente agotada, diste una buena batalla hija, creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, eso ya me lo dejaste claro; sin embargo no puedo evitar reír al recordar cómo empezó lo nuestro.

Mi pequeña Asdis, pensé que me odiabas…

.

" _ **¡Hiccup, estoy embarazada! ¡Hikke, tendrás a un hermano o hermanita!"**_

 _._

Aún recuerdo cuando tu madre me dio la noticia. Ella y muchas personas del pueblo se recuperaban de un problema digestivo. Recuerdo la angustia que sentí cuando ella no se había recuperado a diferencia de los demás, había hecho un esfuerzo físico y eso le hizo mal; pero tu madre es así, siempre queriendo ayudar; te aseguro que de saber de qué venías en camino ella no hubiera hecho tal esfuerzo, ni yo tampoco se lo hubiera permitido.

A partir de ese momento me encargué de que estuviera lo más cómoda posible pues al igual que tu hermano mayor queríamos que vinieras sana a este mundo.

—Se me antoja leche de yak con huevo

— ¿Quieres acompañar el huevo con pan, mi lady?

—No, creo que no me entendiste. Quiero leche de yak y el huevo juntos.

Me asqueé al saber el antojo de Astrid, pero si así lo quería tenía que complacerla. Puse en un jarra grande leche tibia, luego partí un huevo y se lo eché por encima para posteriormente revolver. En vez de que a ella le dieran las náuseas me dieron a mí, más cuando vi como tu madre bebía felizmente aquel menjurje.

— ¡Deliciosa!

" _Qué asco"._

Sonreí de lado al verla feliz y preferí guardarme mis comentarios, eran dos contra uno y tal vez saldría perdiendo.

.

.

Los dos primeros meses transcurrieron con normalidad, pero el tercer mes…

.

.

Astrid se levantó con nauseas mañaneras. Siempre debía correr detrás de ella, pues Chimuelo corría hacia ella para poder comerse lo que devolviera; tenía que calmar a mi dragón en lo que ella terminaba; luego limpiar en lo que ella se aseaba. Ahora esas eran mis actividades adicionales.

—Ahora las náuseas te llegaron muy temprano. —Comenté mientras ambos nos acomodábamos en la cama.

Eran como las cuatro de la mañana y aún estaba oscuro en el exterior.

—Sí, pero… es que de repente me llegó un olor muy desagradable y supongo que al bebé no le gustó.

— ¿Un olor?— pregunté mientras la abrazaba por detrás, para acurrucarnos los tres y protegernos del frio.

Ella asintió y se recostó sobre mi brazo, tomando el otro para llevarla a la altura de su pecho, antes dándome un beso en los nudillos. Una caricia que tenía conmigo desde que nos casamos. Se aferró a mi brazo muy cerca de su pecho y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo. Yo también cerré los ojos para conciliar el sueño pero…

Astrid se separó bruscamente de mi lado, aventó las pieles y mantas con las que nos habíamos cobijado y salió corriendo en dirección a donde estaba el cubo que utilizaba para vomitar. Mi pobre esposa hacía un gran esfuerzo para devolver lo que tanto le molestaba, ya había vomitado anteriormente, tenía el estómago vacío por lo que sólo arrojaba reflujo.

Después de terminar y aparentemente sentirse mejor, se volvió a asear. Se sobaba el vientre para tranquilizarte y a sus intestinos.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

—No, gracias. Sólo quiero descansar.

Volvió a echarse en la cama y la acompañé, al abrazarla vi que puso una mueca de asco.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Vomitarás de nuevo?

—Es… es ese asqueroso olor. – Dijo con repulsión. — ¿Te bañaste?

" _¿qué? ¿Qué?"_

Me sentí acusado.

—Creo que ese olor eres ¡tú!— me acusó separándose de mi. — Deberías de bañarte.

—Pero… pero… pero, yo no huelo a nada— Levanté ambos brazos para oler mi axilas, nada fuera de lo común, el mismo y casi imperceptible olor de siempre.

— ¡Por favor, Hiccup! ¡Báñate!

Se volvió a echar sobre la cama para dormir. ¿y sabes qué? Ahora era yo el que no quería dormir, me levanté para empezar las actividades del día, claro, no sin antes bañarme pues aparentemente apestaba. Después de eso, salí en Chimuelo a nuestro típico y por el momento solitario vuelo matutino.

—Ahora resulta que el que apesta soy ¡YO!— grité molesto desde el cielo. Debo añadir que el aire estaba heladísimo y pegaba horrible sobre mi cara y sobre todo por mi cabello que aún seguía húmedo. Chimuelo sólo gruñó, burlándose de mí, gracias por nada reptil inservible. Seguimos volando hasta que el sol se levantó por completo, después regresamos a Berk para empezar nuestras respectivas tareas de jefe.

Donde había más trabajo fue en la fragua; estuve ahí casi todo el día con Bocón haciendo pedidos de algunos vikingos. No había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Astrid desde nuestro despertar, me preguntaba si aquella sensación de asco por mí ya se le había pasado.

—Te buscan— avisó Bocón.

Me limpié con un trapo la mugre de la cara así como el sudor, causado por el calor del lugar, y salí para ver quién tenía ahora problemas; sin embargo no era un vikingo cualquiera, era nada más ni nada menos que Astrid.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—pregunté preocupado, no podía estar enojada con ella ni con mi bebé.

—No, sólo quería pedirte perdón, sabes que nunca me ha molestado nada de ti, mucho menos tu olor, digo, eres de los vikingos más aseados de Berk, pero…

Reí al verla tan apenada al estarse disculpando— Supongo que al bebé no le gusta mi olor.

—Supongo— Astrid también rio. Ambos nos acercamos para darnos un pequeño abrazo.

—Ahora si hueles mal. — me empujó levemente, trataba de reír pero se notaba de inmediato que trataba de contener la respiración. Su piel empezó a palidecer, yo creo que quería, corrección creo que lo haría… lo hizo, vomitó creo que todo lo que comió.

—Está bien, está bien… me bañaré.

—Gracias— dijo sobándose el vientre. — Yo también iré a bañarme.

La loca idea de bañarnos juntos llegó a mi mente, pero hacía un frio del mismísimo jontumheim y ella no debía enfriarse demasiado, no quería que se enfermara, además que yo aún tenía trabajo en la forja y no podía darme una escapadita sin que nadie lo notara.

Para bañarnos en casa tenemos una especie de barril metálico, gracias a los dragones podíamos mantener el agua caliente y asearnos sin exponernos tanto a la intemperie como otros vikingos, aunque eso no te quitaba el frio. Ese día me aseé con afán, me quité hasta la mínima pizca de mugre dentro de la uñas, creo que debí hacer un buen trabajo ese día ya que Astrid durmió fuertemente abrazada a mí.

Pero eso se tuvo que repetir todos los días…

Y ahí me verás, tomando hasta dos baños al día, limpiándome a no más poder dentro del barril que Chimuelo o Tormenta mantenía caliente para mí, a veces en compañía de Hikke, a veces solo, y sólo una vez con Astrid. Debo admitir que me moría de frio, ya que hay una ventanilla que se usa como respiradero, ya que si lo cerrábamos por completo los residuos de la leña o el vapor podían asfixiarnos. Eso sí, era una tortura salir del agua caliente y que entrará una brisa fría y sentirla por todo el cuerpo desnudo, pero en fin, todo por mi bebé a quien no le gustaba que su papi apestara. Y claro, para dormir calientito a lado de Astrid.

.

.

— ¡Ahhh! Hueles tan bien. — Astrid estaba realmente acurrucada a mí, tenía una pierna por encima de las mías y me abrazaba como a un juguete de felpa, con su rostro muy pero muy cerca de mi cuello.

—Nunca dudé que no te gustara mi olor, pero… ¿al bebé le gusta?—pregunté con sarcasmo con mi mano libre en su vientre.

—Veamos, o más bien… olamos.

Astrid se juntó más a mi cuello y me empezó a olfatear, sentir su respiración y exhalación tan cerca me hacía cosquillas y también era muy placentero, sin embargo, el momento no duró mucho pues se apartó rápidamente de mí, se giró en la cama y…

Vomitó.

Después de limpiar…

—No lo entiendo, me fascina como hueles y aun así se me revolvió el estómago.

— ¿No es obvio?— estaba desanimado. —Mi hijo o hija me odia.

—¡No digas eso— Astrid trataba de aguantarse la risa.— No te odia, apuesto a que cuando nazca serás su persona favorita, lo que pasa es que saldrá igual de quisquilloso que tú.

— ¿quisquilloso yo?—Me ofendí.

—Sí, tú. —Recalcó dándome un golpe en el brazo.—admítelo, eres así.

Sí, sí… lo que tú digas. –Rodeé los ojos y tomé distancia, la suficiente como para que mi bebé no hiciera vomitar a su madre. —ahora que lo pienso, creo que será celoso, no quiere que me acerque a ti.

—O tal vez es lo contario. —Rio Astrid de nuevo.

—Pues tiene una forma muy rara de demostrarlo.

.

.

Y así pasaron los meses, a pesar de que la sensación del asco se fue con los antojos debo decir que nuestra relación no mejoró, eso sí, me sorprendió ver que incluso Patán, que podía durar días sin bañarse, se podía acercar a una buena distancia sin hacer vomitar a Astrid.

Mi lady ya tenía 7 meses de embarazo y un día llegando de hacer unos trabajos fuera de la isla, vi que había una gran acumulación de gente alrededor de mi esposa, todos pidiendo tocar su vientre.

—Qué bonita te ves mamá.— Hikke estaba con ella, tenía una manita en la parte central de su barriga, también estaba Patán y Brutilda.

— ¡oh! Me pateó. —Gritó Brutilda feliz, con su mano en la parte derecha del vientre de Astrid.

Patán también se emocionó al sentirlo moverse, no podía creer que se llevara mi bebé mejor con él.

—Ahí está Hiccup. —Me vio Patapez.— ¡Vamos! Se está moviendo mucho aprovecha. — Me animó.

La gente se abrió paso para dejarme pasar, Patán y Brutilda quitaron sus manos de Astrid y volvieron con los demás, Hikke también se hizo a un lado colocándose a un costado de su madre.

— ¡Anda!—me apuró Astrid tomando mi mano y poniéndola en su vientre, justo donde habían sentido los demás las pataditas.

Me dejé guiar por ella, inicialmente movió mi mano por todas partes, sólo ella sabía lo que se sentía tener una vida dentro de ella, dejó mi mano quieta en el extremo izquierdo donde aseguró que minutos atrás los chicos la habían sentido moverse más. Pero nada.

No sentí nada.

—Qué raro. — Astrid se extrañó al ya no sentir tampoco nada, al parecer mi bebé había estado muy activo hasta que yo llegué. —Trata de hablarle, como siempre lo haces… te aseguro que le gustará.

Yo asentí, a pesar de la gente que nos observaba, me hinqué para quedar a la altura de su vientre y tomé entre mis manos su abultada barriga.

—Bebé, soy yo… soy tu papá. ¿Puedes darme señales de vida?

— ¡Hiccup!—me regañó Astrid jalando mi cabello el cual estaba acariciando.

— ¿Qué tal una patadita?... por favor.

Nada.

Los aldeanos empezaron a murmurar entre sí, era un caso muy curioso que un bebé no respondiera a la voz de uno de sus padres.

—No hay duda alguna, tu hijo te odiará. — Bromeó Patán, aunque yo no me lo tomé así.

Me sentí rechazado por hijo no nato, con Hikke todo había sido diferente pero con este nuevo bebé. ¡Ahhh! No sabía ni que pensar.

—Ya se moverá, descuida… tu hija sí te quiere. –me animó Astrid.

— ¿hija?... ¿Cómo sabes?

—sólo lo sé. — Respondió segura. — quiero que tú seas quien escoja su nombre, pero, por favor, que no se te ocurra algo parecido como Axila Lamida. – dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Debí haber sonreído como tonto ante aquella petición, porque de inmediato todos los vikingos se empezaron a burlar de mi expresión, claro que Astrid los silenció amenazándolos con una hacha y su fiera mirada; los sacó a todos de nuestra propiedad quedando sólo nuestra pequeña familia incluyendo a Chimuelo y Tormenta. Ya no había nada más que hacer afuera así que entramos a la casa, ni Astrid ni mi bebé (aunque no me quisiera) se debían de enfriar mucho.

.

.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos con el cantar de los terribles terrores. Recuerdo que Astrid se levantó a mi par a pesar de que le dije que siguiera descansando, noté cierta molestia en ella más al ver como se sobaba insistentemente el vientre.

.

.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Dio un leve quejido y negó con su cabeza que hubiera algo mal con ella.

—Lo normal. —Dijo dando un largo respiro. —la siento muy inquieta.

—Descansa.

La obligué a recostarse a pesar de su insistencia por levantarse, según con la excusa de querer ver a Hikke antes de verlo partir a la academia de dragones. No la dejé moverse. Me quedé preocupado y decidí encargarles a mi madre y a Bocón los pendientes que hubiera en la aldea.

Me dediqué a limpiar la casa y atender a mi hijo antes de que partiera en compañía de Chimuelo. Cuando volví a subir a la habitación para ver a Astrid la encontré mucho peor; mi esposa trataba de aguantarse el dolor al juzgar como apretaba las mantas de la cama.

— ¡Astrid!

— ¡Me duele! —se quejó apretando los dientes.

— ¿Ya viene?

— ¡No!... ¡no debe!...aún falta…—decía con la voz entrecortada. — ¡Ayúdame! Tal vez caminando se me pase.

Corrí hacia ella, trataba de verme tranquilo aunque por dentro estaba histérico, no me gustaba para nada verla así. La ayudé a ponerse de pie y le serví de apoyo, la ayudé a caminar alrededor de la habitación; sin embargo, los quejidos y las respiraciones profundas se hicieron más frecuentes.

—No puedes quedarte así, llamaré a Gothi.

Astrid muy apenas pudo replicar, susurraba para ella misma que aún no era tiempo para que naciera. La iba a dejar en la cama para avisar a la anciana pero…

—No te vayas, no me dejes. —empezó a sollozar con dolor.

No quería dejarla pero tenía que buscar ayuda, en ese momento, Astrid dio un grito de dolor que bien pudo haberme dejado sordo, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de Tormenta.

Su nadder se asomó por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, queriendo corroborar que su amiga estuviera bien.

— ¡Tormenta! —grité. —Trae a mi madre y a Gothi.

A pesar de ser un dragón, Tormenta entendió mis palabras y salió volando en busca de ayuda.

—Ya vienen mi lady. —traté de consolarla.

La cargué para llevarla a la cama y me senté haciéndola de su respaldo para que se apoyara en mí; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuché el batir de las alas de Tormenta, había llegado y con ella la ayuda. Escuché el correteo cuando alguien entró a la casa y subió a paso veloz las escaleras. Era mi madre quien llegó apresurada y detrás de ella, segundos después, llegó la lenta Gothi.

— ¡Ay no!... ¿Qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó mi madre.

—No es tiempo… aun no. —respondió Astrid abrumada, respirando con dificultad. Yo me limité a apretar con fuerza su mano deseando disminuir aquel dolor.

Gothi se acercó para revisarla, palpó el vientre de Astrid en distintos puntos, su expresión cambió de un segundo a otro, con sólo ver aquella expresión y ver que Astrid se quejaba al contacto con sus manos supe que algo no andaba bien.

La anciana le hizo unas señas a mi madre, esta entendió y empezó a levantar el camisón de Astrid. Di un grito ahogado al ver que en los pantalones holgados que usaba para dormir tenía sangre.

Gothi y mi madre se vieron entre sí y asintieron con angustia, luego nos vieron a ambos.

—El parto se adelantará. —avisó mi madre. —Gothi dice que el bebé está en mala posición y debemos moverlo.

— ¡Pero aún falta! —se quejó Astrid con dolor.

—El bebé puede morir si no nace lo antes posible, Gothi me dijo que muy apenas lo pudo sentir.

Astrid se echó hacia atrás dando un grito de dolor que fue acompañado de lágrimas, se apoyó más en mi pecho y tomó mi mano con fuerza. Yo quedé pasmado, de sólo pensar que podía perder a mi bebé, un miedo me empezó a invadir; empecé a rezar y a pedirle a todos los dioses, a pedirle a mi padre Estoico que todo saliera bien. Que mi bebé y mi esposa estuvieran bien.

Mi madre salió para buscar más mujeres que ayudarán al parto, Gothi se quedó y empezó a preparar algunas mantas y demás cosas que podía sacar de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, yo trataba de consolar a mi esposa, susurrándole que todo saldría bien, que nada le pasaría a nuestro bebé. Al cabo de unos minutos, Mi madre llegó con un grupo de mujeres, entre ellas Brutilda, quienes traían más cosas para asistir a mi esposa.

—Hiccup, sal de la habitación, nosotros nos encargaremos. —Ordenó mi madre.

Me resistí a acatar esa orden, quería estar al lado de mi esposa, sin embargo, mi madre volvió a ordenarme lo mismo con mucho más seriedad, aclarándome que no podían empezar si yo estaba de estorbo ahí.

No me quedó de otra, me despedí de mi lady dándole un beso en la frente, apretando su mano contra la mía.

—Todo saldrá bien.

—Re-recuerda… pensar en un nombre. —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Tragué saliva aguantándome las ganas de llorar, asentí a su petición y salí no sólo de la habitación sino de la casa. A pesar del frio que hacía, pues era un día nevado, había una multitud afuera entre ellos mis amigos más cercanos.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Bocón de inmediato.

Me dejé caer en la nieve quebrándome por completo. —Se adelantó el parto pero…—Sollocé. —Se puede morir…

Todos dieron un grito ahogado al verme así, Bocón, Patán, Patapez y Brutacio se acercaron a mi queriéndome consolar con sus palabras de apoyo, de repente, escuché el ruido de mi amigo furia nocturna; Chimuelo había arribado con Hikke. Rápidamente me limpié los retazos de las lágrimas.

—Papá… ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —preguntó mi hijo inocentemente.

Sonreí lo más que pude. —Tú mamá tendrá a tu hermanita. —me sentí hipócrita al tener que fingir felicidad cuando lo que más angustiaba era perderlas.

Lo bueno que mi hijo en su inocencia se emocionó por el hecho, tenía que permanecer fuerte para él; recordé cuando él nació, había sido doloroso para Astrid, pero no tanto como con este bebé.

Pasaron unas interminables horas, los chicos hicieron una fogata enfrente de mi casa, todos esperando alguna noticia. Las mujeres que estaban atendiendo a mi esposa tampoco habían salido, tampoco había escuchado fuertes quejidos de parte de Astrid.

Hasta casi al atardecer…

El grito desgarrador de Astrid nos asustó a todos, cargué a mi hijo entre brazos y me junté más a Chimuelo, quien también parecía ser empático con el dolor de Astrid. Los gritos siguieron y siguieron, después hubo silencio. No lo entendí. Se supone que debería escuchar el chillido de un bebé, tal como pasó con Hikke… pero nada.

Pensé lo peor. Sin embargo, esperé, esperaba que de inmediato una de las mujeres saliera y me dijera:

"¡Felicidades Hiccup! ¡Eres padre otra vez! ¡Astrid y ella están bien!"

Ella…

Ella quien necesitaba un nombre, un nombre que la representara como a su madre Astrid,… a aquel bebé que era un ser divino que habíamos creado Astrid y yo con mucho amor… "Asdis"...ese nombre...llegó como un rayo de luz. Asdis que significa espíritu divino, así quería que se llamara, creo que sería el mejor nombre que se me hubiera ocurrido hasta ahora.

" _ **¡ ¿POR QUÉ NO LLORA?!"**_

Desperté de mis pensamientos al escuchar a Astrid, no podía esperar más. Dejé a mi hijo al cuidado de Chimuelo y me adentré a la casa, subí las escaleras y corrí hacia la habitación, abrí la puerta bruscamente pero fui interceptado por Brutilda y otra enorme vikinga, entre forcejeos vi que Astrid también estaba siendo sometida por mi madre, otra mujer y Gothi. Mientras que otras dos mujeres parecían analizar a mi bebé desde el cunero que le hice.

— ¡Déjame pasar! —exigí a mi amiga.

— ¡Hiccup! —Brutilda me abofeteó. — ¡La niña no está respirando bien!

Cesé de moverme, quedé inmóvil, tanto por lo que dijo Brutilda como por enterarme de que efectivamente había sido una niña, miré de nuevo a Astrid y había sido sometida con la ayuda de un somnífero que le hicieron inhalar para que mi madre y Gothi siguieran atendiéndola, vi una gran mancha de sangre en las sabanas y otras también sangradas que estaban apiladas en un rincón.

—Tuvo una hemorragia. —dijo Brutilda. —Si no la atienden también se puede morir.

El mundo se desvaneció para mí en ese instante, las dos personas que más quería, aunque a una no la conociera, se me estaban yendo de mi lado, me sentí impotente ¿no había nada que pudiera hacer?

—Déjame verlas. —rogué a mi amiga.

Brutilda me soltó y me dejó ir, caminé hacia donde estaba Astrid pero mi madre me pidió espacio para seguirla atendiendo. Me sentí inútil.

Entonces fui a donde estaba mi hija, las mujeres no sé qué tanto la movían para hacerla respirar.

—Jefe Haddock. —saludaron las dos al unísono.

—Estamos tratando hacer que respire, si tan sólo llorara. —Dijo una de ellas.

Sin decir palabra alguna, alcé mi brazos para reclamar a mi hija, la mujer me la pasó y la vi por primera vez, tan pequeña, tan frágil, con toda la piel enrojecida como cualquier bebé recién nacido, tenía poco cabello que no parecía ser rubio, tampoco castaño, más bien una combinación de ambos. El color de sus ojos, imposible aun de saber.

—Asdis. —susurré. —Asdis… soy yo, papá. Sé que tal vez no te agrade. —reí y lloré a la vez. —Por favor, ¿llorarías por papá?... por favor.

Todas las presentes en la habitación se silenciaron, mientras presenciaban uno de los momentos más felices pero a la vez desdichados de mi vida.

—Por favor. —Supliqué. —Por papá…

Luego… se escucharon unos casi imperceptibles quejidos, la miré con atención, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño se empezó a remover entre mis brazos, para luego soltar un fuerte chillido. Escuchar el llanto de mi hija se me hizo el sonido más hermoso de todo el mundo, me había equivocado, mi bebé sí me quería. Rápidamente las mujeres me la quitaron para atenderla, después de revisarla con detenimiento me aseguraron que no tendría problemas en el futuro, sólo debíamos darle un estricto cuidado en los próximos meses.

Sólo una persona no había sido capaz de escuchar el llanto,… Astrid.

Estaba tan pálida por la pérdida de sangre y en su frente aún se marcaba el sudor así como las lágrimas por causa del parto. Acudí a su lado para tomar su mano.

—Mi lady… ¡me hizo caso! —le conté feliz. —Tenías razón… sí me quiere, recupérate pronto, tenemos una hermosa hija…

—Despertará en unas horas. —avisó mi madre poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

Yo asentí, la preocupación inicial se había ido, sabía que Astrid se recuperaría, ella era muy fuerte después de todo.

Durante la espera de su despertar, increíblemente yo fui el único que pudo aplacar el llanto de mi hija, ni mi madre, ni las demás mujeres habían podido hasta que yo la cargué.

La estaba arrullando cuando Astrid empezó a despertar, abrió parpadeante los ojos y cuando logró abrirlos por completo se levantó de golpe. Aún estaba muy pálida y débil.

—Tranquila. —tanto mi madre y yo la calmamos para que no se lastimara.

—Hiccup… nuestro…—se silenció al verme con el pequeño bultito en brazos.

—Aquí esta. —me acerqué a ella, sentándome en la cama. —Está bien, es una niña mi lady, es Asdis.

—Asdis. —repitió Astrid con una sonrisa, le pasé a nuestra hija y la observó con adoración. —Me encanta, es tan linda…

La besé en la mejilla, para después besarnos en los labios, y le agradecí por ese hermoso regalo.

— ¿Hikke ya la conoció?

—Aun no, quería que estuvieras despierta para no angustiarlo.

De inmediato fui por mi hijo, al verlo se notaba que había estado llorando y Chimuelo lo consolaba, estaba con todos los demás pobladores que seguían esperando fuera de mi casa por noticias.

— ¡Es una niña! —anuncié con una gran grito. — ¡Se llama Asdis!

— ¡Larga vida a Asdis! —gritó Bocón celebrando.

"¡Larga vida a Asdis!" gritaron los demás, los dragones gruñeron fuertemente también celebrando el nacimiento de mi bebé.

Estaba realmente feliz, tomé la mano de hijo e invité a Chimuelo a conocer a mi bebé, todos acudimos rápidamente con Astrid. Cuando mi hijo vio a su hermanita prometió ser el mejor hermano para ella, diciendo que serían iguales o mejores que los gemelos, yo no los tomaría como ejemplo, no tanto, sin embargo sé que mi hijo sería excepcional con su pequeña hermana.

.

.

Y eso fue lo que pasó…

Han pasado 4 días desde que llegaste, Astrid se ha estado recuperando pero debe descansar mucho y tú, mi niña, ya te apodaron la niña de papá; sólo conmigo dejas de llorar y pareces relajarte, hasta Astrid batalla, pero conmigo es diferente. Dice Astrid que es porque me quieres, que te relaja estar conmigo, que por eso ni siquiera pateabas cuando estabas en su vientre, aunque debo decir que lo del olor si fue extraño, pero de seguro serás tan quisquillosa como yo, sólo contigo sí lo admito, pero qué más da…

 _Yo te amo, tú me amas…_

 _Amo a mi familia._

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta parte. La verdad no se me ocurre nada más que decir que el fic me mantuvo despierta en el trabajo, porque ya me andaba durmiendo.**

 **Agradecimientos por reviews de capítulo anterior.**

 **Ana-Gami, Maylu-liya, Lady Aira HH, Gaby Channi, Astrid Amezcua, Jessy Brown, Kristtanna, Steffani, Dragon Viking, Unbreakable warrior, videl SS, Ary, Jessy, Aileen.**

 **Favoritos y seguidores.**

 **Alexa , Ana Gami, Ana Karolini, Cathrina 57, DragonViking, FutuWalking, Gaby Chanii, Lady Aira HH, Love and Cute, Mayra58, ORQUIDEA671, Vitani Love, Kristtana Mariadelmonte, missmarvel2000, the ridel sel, videl SS.**

 **Saludos.**

 **26 noviembre 2015**


	4. Amor de dragón

**Ahora sí, está será la última parte de esta especie de mini serie que hice por petición de ustedes, Amor de dragón es la cuarta respuesta a la encuesta de Facebook. Tiene una ligera referencia a "Como entrenar a un niño" One shot de "Erase una vez un relato"**

 **También a petición de Jessy Brown, Gaby Chanii y Tris que pidió también con Stormfly,**

 **Cursiva: conversación entre dragones.**

 **Negrita: conversación entre humanos.**

 **Summary: Toothless y Stormfly conversan acerca algunos sucesos que han pasado, en especial, desde que Astrid y Hiccup se hicieron padres. POV de Toothless**

 **AMOR DE DRAGÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cómo fue que terminé así?

La verdad sí lo sé, sólo que quería empezar como los demás y reflexionar acerca de los grandes regalos de la vida; mi nombre es Toothless, lindo nombre lo sé, me lo puso mi mejor amigo Hiccup con quien he tenido una amistad desde hace más de 15 años, y vaya que han pasado cosas.

— _Sí, verdad… ¿quién se lo imaginaría?_

— _¿Stormfly? No interrumpas mi momento, es mi turno._

— _Pero yo también quiero reflexionar._

— _Está bien, puedes quedarte._

¡Qué más da! Bien, ¿dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Aún recuerdo cuando entrené a Hiccup por primera vez, el crio no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo tratarme, pero gracias a mis lecciones lo convertí en un gran jinete de dragones.

— _Pensé que Hiccup era el que te había entrenado._

— _Stormfly, no me interrumpas y claro que no fue así. ¿O acaso lady Astrid te entrenó?_

— _Yo pensé que así era, aunque ahora que lo mencionas…_

¡Ja! Ya se puso a pensar mi amiga, en fin.

Mejor compañero no había podido conseguir, vivimos un sinfín de aventuras, junto con sus amigos descubrimos nuevos lugares, personas, dragones…

— _¡Peligros!_

— _¡Exacto!, peligros. Como cuando enfrentamos a Drago Manodura ¿lo recuerdas?_

— _¿Cómo olvidarlo? Murió el papá de Hiccup ¿no?_

— _Sí, gracias por recordármelo._

Aun me siento culpable por ese accidente jamás en vida me había sentido tan mal como aquella vez, y ese sentimiento me sigue acompañando.

— _Pero él no lo siente así… no deberías culparte, todos fuimos manipulados ¿no?_

— _Tienes razón._

— _Mejor recordemos los buenos momentos, que es a lo que ibas._

Cierto, después de aquella tragedia todo cambió, tanto yo como Hiccup tuvimos más obligaciones, ¡muchas! Entre ellas "Matrimonio"

— _¡Qué bonito, Astrid se veía tan bonita ese día!_

— _Y Hiccup no se quedó atrás. No por nada es mi jinete._

— _Presumido._

— _Es la verdad, y concordarás conmigo, mi querida amiga, que las cosas cambiaron aún más después del… "Matrimonio"._

— _Cierto, lo que nos tocó ver… humanos apareándose… es lo más extraño del mundo._

— _Tú lo has dicho, ni cuenta se dieron que los estábamos viendo._

— _O más bien creo que no les importaba._

— _También puede ser, yo sólo me regocijé al ver que mis predicciones habían sido acertadas._

— _Pero lo que siguió después de eso, fue lo más ¡extraño! ¿No?_

— _Tienes razón Stormfly… ¡El embarazo!..._

Cabe decir que para Stormfly y para mí fue impresionante, la primera vez lo vimos, no con nuestros amigos, sino con otros humanos hembras, claro que en ese momento no le tomamos importancia, pero vivirlo de cerca era una cosa diferente.

— _Y todo empezó cuando Astrid me dio la noticia._

— _Sí, tú fuiste la primera en enterarse, ¿dime, sentiste algo extraño?_

— _Mi amiga estaba muy angustiada, podía sentirlo, pero hasta que no lo confirmó con la anciana tampoco me di cuenta. Sin embargo; cuando me dijo que un bebé crecía en su vientre me acerqué a ella y pude sentirlo, y no sólo eso, tenía el mismo sentimiento que ella, de querer proteger a su cría de que nada malo le pasara. ¿A ti te pasó algo similar?_

— _Digamos que sí…_

Hiccup llevaba varios días preocupado, tú y ella ya no nos acompañaban a los vuelos matutinos, y un día sólo lo sentí, había algo diferente en ella y no precisamente toda ella, sino en su vientre, me acerqué, porque incluso pensé que podría tener algo malo, y algo malo en ella significa malo para Hiccup, pero lo que sentí fue todo lo contrario, era una energía extraña y que también me llamaba a cuidar de él; claro que Lady Astrid lo disimuló y trató de ocultarlo. ¡Me dijo que le hacía cosquillas!

— _Lo bueno, es que todo quedó aclarado ese día._

— _Tienes razón amiga, y ahora si podía cuidarla y a aquella cría como se debía._

— _Pero eso no fue lo más extraño de todo._

— _No… claro que no._

Todo cambió en ese momento, ella se levantaba con nauseas mañaneras, Hiccup corría detrás de ella y yo de él, admito que lo que arrojaba tenía un sabor delicioso, casi como el pescado crudo, pero Hiccup no me dejaba comerlo.

Luego, los dolores, le daban calambres en el vientre que casi me mataban del susto, sentía al pequeñito inquieto dentro de ella, sólo con verla, pero un día me tocó sentirlo, ¡realmente se movía! Era increíble, con los dragones no sucede tal cosa.

 _—A mí también me tocó sentirlo… era tan bonito._

 _—Sí._

También ver su vientre crecer fue de lo más extraño, no daba cavidad de que realmente hubiera una vida en ese mínimo espacio, y Lady Astrid siendo tan delgada, tampoco creía que pudiera caber un ser humano en ella. El paso del embarazo la hizo más lenta y frágil, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, eso sí, le podía soltar dolorosos golpes a Hiccup, pero también se podía poner a llorar sin tener alguna razón. ¡Por favor, sólo porque salía el sol! Era demasiado extraño, pero Hiccup me explicaba que era normal.

Luego llegó el momento del parto.

— _¡Que susto! Si es doloroso en dragones, no me imagino en humanos ¿Te imaginas cuando vienen en dos como esos gemelos?_

 _—Pues la verdad no me lo imagino muy bien, pero tú eres mamá, así que te creo. Pero de que es doloroso así pude percibirlo._

Me asusté cuando Lady Astrid se empezó a quejar dolorosamente, sudaba, su piel empalidecía y Hiccup… enloquecido. La encerraron a ella en una habitación con muchas vikingas, entre ellas la madre de Hiccup, mientras que yo me tuve que quedar a lado de mi amigo; escucharla gritar fue una tortura, veía las muecas que Hiccup hacía y hasta parece que a él le dolía. Me había enterado por ciertos comentarios, que las crías humanas salen de entre las piernas de las mujeres por un pequeño hueco que tienen, la verdad no me lo imaginaba, comparando su barriga me preguntaba ¿cómo era posible?

— _No tiene mucha ciencia Toothless, es algo similar a los dragones cuando ponen huevos, me imagino que los has visto…_

— _¿Así? Ahhhh… dioses de los dragones, entonces ya me doy más o menos la idea._

— _Mejor continúa…_

Me saltaré la parte del doloroso y tormentoso parto, para cuando terminó, Hiccup y yo sólo escuchamos un chillido, recuerdo que amigo casi se desmaya, pero pronto recobró la compostura corrió hacia el interior de dónde tenía a Lady Astrid. Por ese día no pude ver a aquel que había estado dentro del vientre, pero cuando pasó…

— **Toothless te presento a mi hijo, Hikke. —** me dijo mi amigo.

Lady Astrid se inclinó con un pequeño bultito enredado en pieles, ahí pude ver a Hikke, tan pequeñito, tan frágil; lo toqué como pude con mi hocico, por accidente respiré en su cara y temí haberle hecho daño; sin embargo el pequeño sólo se movió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— **Se ve que ya se llevarán muy bien. —** dijo Lady Astrid con una sonrisa.

Creería en ellos, pensé que mi sentimiento de querer protegerlo terminaría con el embarazo de Lady Astrid, pero no fue así, aquel sentimiento sólo se acrecentó más, protegería a aquel niño por todo el tiempo que estuviera con vida.

— _Aún recuerdo ese día, a ese pequeñito le agradaste al instante._

— _Claro, porque soy genial… no como tú… que lo hiciste llorar…_

— _Es sólo porque gruñí muy cerca de él… pero después me amó._

— _Tanto que te dejaba sin respirar por meter sus bracitos en tus fosas nasales._

— _Pequeños detalles…_

— _Claro, como cuándo lo tomaste del pantalón con tu hocico a los tres años y este se rompió y se cayó de cabeza._

— _Corría peligro… se había salido de la casa, Astrid y Hiccup no se habían dado cuenta porque trataban de calmar una discusión entre vikingos… sólo lo regresé de vuelta._

— _Claro, de cabeza…por eso el niño me prefiere a mí… por ser más rápido, veloz, intrépido, valiente, sagaz…conmigo ha aprendido a ser el mejor jinete de Berk… ¡a sus 10 años!_

— _¡Sí, Toothless!… lo que tú digas…pero ¿qué me dices de Asdis?_

¡Ah… la pequeña… la niña de papá! Esa pequeña logra sacarle escamas verdes a uno, mira que ser tan curiosa y quisquillosa como el padre. Recuerdo que incluso el embarazo y parto de Lady Astrid fue complicado.

Ella lloró cuando la conocí por primera vez, la escena era casi exactamente la misma, pensé que podría aplicar con ella lo mismo que con Hikke pero al respirar cerca de ella… se puso a llorar.

— **Calma amigo… no hiciste nada malo, es sólo que es muy quisquillosa como yo.** —justificó aquella vez Hiccup.

— **Tal vez con Stormfly se calme**. —sugirió Lady Astrid.

— _¡Y lo logré! Sólo le gruñí suavemente para arrullarla y se calmó…_

— _Sí, sí. ya me quedó claro esa parte Stormfly, la niña te prefiere a ti… pero supongo que porque es parecida físicamente a su madre, claro que con el cabello castaño claro._

— _¿Entonces dice que Asdis me prefiere por ser hembra como Astrid?_

— _Sí._

— _Pero tú te llevas mejor con Hikke y él a veces es tan… ¡Astrid! Es decir… ¡ese carácter!_

— _¡¿Qué?! Es sólo muy rudo en los entrenamientos y calmado con sus amigos, siempre trata de protegerlos con sus ideas y estrategias inteligentes, es obediente de la ley y te aseguró que será un gran jefe en el futuro, además que es bueno con el hacha y diversas armas y… ¡creo que si se parece a la madre!_

— _¡Ja, te lo dije! En cambio Asdis…_

— _Sí, lo sé._

La pequeña quisquillosa de 5 años, se entretiene más con los papeles y los lápices a diferencia de Hikke que a esa edad ya portaba su propia hacha. Disfruta de estar mucho con Hiccup en la fragua y le fascina el proceso de fabricación de sillas, si le preguntaran a Gobber a quién preferiría cuidar diría que a Hikke, porque Asdis siempre está preguntando el porqué de las cosas.

— _Sí… ¿Por a los dragones les sale fuego por la boca? Por ejemplo…_

— _¿Por qué mi papá sólo tiene un pie?_

— _Eres bueno imitándola Toothless… aquí va otra. ¿Por qué no podemos alcanzar la luna?_

— _¿Por qué Hikke hace del baño de pie y yo sentada?_

— _¿Por qué el cielo es azul?_

— _¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?_

— _Esa fue genial… ¿recuerdas las caras de Hiccup y Astrid?_

Como olvidarlo, Hiccup no dejaba de balbucear incoherencias acerca de flores, abejas y el dios de los bebés, cuando sólo tenía que decirle que… (Censurado) y ¡era todo!

— _En fin, amo a esa pequeña preguntona._

— _Igual que yo Stormfly, y tienes razón, es como ver un versión de la personalidad de Hiccup en ella._

— _Y de Hikke de Astrid… que curioso ¿no?_

— _Sí._

Creo que de todo lo que vivimos, estar con esos dos pequeñines ha sido la aventura más grande que pueda haber. Verlos crecer poco a poco y ver cómo son tan parecidos a sus padres y que en un futuro serán vikingos ejemplares me emociona, no sé si para ese entonces todavía esté aquí; pero mientras llega ese momento seguiré viendo por Hiccup, Astrid y por supuesto sus hijos. Nunca dejaré de protegerlos, son parte de mí y me han hecho ser parte de ellos.

— _Y yo te acompañaré Toothless._

— _Gracias Stormfly, ha sido divertido compartir está aventura contigo._

— _Lo mismo digo Toothless… y creo que ya es hora._

— _Es cierto… hay que ir por esos pequeños críos o Gobber se desesperará, más con Asdis…_

.

.

.

— **¡Toothless, Stormfly!**

Me encanta ese momento en que esos dos nos reciben con sus respectivas caricias, a veces Hikke más conmigo y Asdis con Stormfly. Pero generalmente recibimos el afecto de ambos.

— **Hikke…**

—¿ **Si?**

— **¿Crees que pueda ir con Toothless ahora?**

— **No sé, amigo, ¿tú que dices?**

Me sorprende la petición de la pequeña Asdis, pero creo que es hora de instruirla de quién es el dragón alfa. Sí, pequeñita, ahora yo me encargaré de llevarte a casa.

— _¡Ay, por favor, Toothless no presumas!_

— **Bien Toothless cuida a mi pequeña hermana. Sirve que yo aprendo a montar mejor un nadder, ¿me ayudarías, Stormfly?**

— _¡¿Qué?! Traidor._

— _¡En tu cara Toothless!, y claro que sí… puedes venir conmigo Hikke._

Hikke sube a Asdis en mi lomo y ajusta el ala automática, ya que aún no alcanza los pedales, después él monta a Stormfly como todo un profesional, estoy muy orgulloso de él y por supuesto de la pequeña que ya me hizo su primera pregunta.

— **¿Toothless porqué eres tan bonito?**

Niña me halagas, aunque "apuesto" sería la palabra correcta; en fin, no importa con quien vaya ustedes dos son mis niños, siempre los cuidaré al igual que Stormfly, así como cuidamos de sus padres y ustedes a nosotros; somos una familia y los amamos.

Y así es el amor de un dragón.

 **Fin**

 **Y ya… ya terminé con este fic, es decir, ya no le encuentro otra razón de ser XD, no me pidan versión de Valka, hasta ahí. XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Agradecimientos a los reviews anteriores.**

 **Jessy Brown, Steffani, Maylu Liya, Ana Gami, Navid, The ridel sel, Tris, Alexa, Dly, Vanesa, Dragon viking, Ruth, Kristanna, SamArcher, Mad fine, Ngel Archer.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, por su preferencia gracias.  
**

 **Y colorín colorado este fic se ha terminado.**

 **21 de septiembre de 2016**


End file.
